change
by Socialista
Summary: Leaving her troubled past in Miami, Andrea follows through into her senior year with the hopes of achieving something meaningful in her life. In Orlando, she fears her disruptive history will repeat itself in the form of School's big man on campus. RyanOC
1. Prelude

_**PRELUDE**_

_BROWNING_

It was like his eyes could peer into my soul. And every gentle kiss and caress of his touch singed thousands of tiny pulses down my spine. Our mouths were so close... I felt the electricity vibrate from his lips to my own. I was trapped. Lost in nothing but my emotions. I never thought I'd find myself standing before this unkind creature and aching for his touch to take over me.

He was so arrogant. So proud. I hated him. I hated everything he was. I hated everything he stood for. But in this very moment I couldn't want him any more that I have ever wanted anything in my whole life. His tight, perfectly chiseled body pressed against mine, his arms utilized as support against the painted brick. His eyes caught mine. So still and a haunting shade of blue.

Before I could realize what I was getting myself into, my lips pressed against his. My trembling arms wrapped around his neck, and pulled his body into my own, it was like he melted into me. This was supposed to be just for kicks. I had been winning this game of Cat and Mouse. And I know found myself losing to the very person I swore I would never be with.

Damn you Ryan McCarthy. Damn you...

My legs wrapped around his waist as he hoisted my hips up in the air and my back planted flat against the brick. His lips parted and my mouth welcomed his eager tongue. Ryan's sweaty, shirtless torso was quite a sight to behold. Especially on a day like today, the Floridian air hot and humid, the sky was clear and sunny. I had a fight to get ready for. So did he. Yet I couldn't stop myself from wanting to do insanely dirty things with this guy. I was losing all focus, but reality began to reel me back in, so I pushed away, dropping my feet on the ground.

"I can't." I managed to speak as I forced his body away from me (and my unspeakable thoughts from my mind). He shot me a hostile look as I tried to scoot away from him. I bent down to pick up my gym bag, and walked away, then through his emptied house. He followed me. I was praying he wouldn't.

"Stop fighting me, Drea." He spat, grabbing my arm with a little more force than I cared for at this moment. I dropped my bag, and swung my forearm out toward his face. Ryan remained unmoved as if foretold he caught my arm with his other hand. My mouth was now flustered with a bit of that former emotion. I didn't want to want Ryan McCarthy. But it was as if fate was stepping in. I struggled a little against his grip, only to find myself back in his arms in the middle of his family room. My legs locked tight around his waist, and arms up around his neck as he lead me back into his parent's bedroom.

This was so not supposed to be happening right now....


	2. Chapter 1

**One Month Earlier.****..**

_MCCARTHY_

"Would you look at the potential we have here boys..." One of my boys called out as I had been going through my cell. "Ryan dude look...."

My eyes had only briefly glanced up from the screen when I saw her. Andrea Browning. Suddenly, meeting up with Trixie later tonight became uninteresting. This girl was new to school but already making a lasting impression. Andrea walked by, a slightly content expression on her face, sort of like she was relieved. She could have easily been confused for just another beach babe, like many of the other chicks that went to school here (or one of the many I'd banged in my 4 years of high school supremacy.) But just something about her seemed different. What was funny was that she looked like she was trying to blend in with the two girls she'd been talking too.

They looked average, cute but not outrageous. Andrea was outrageous. Long, wavy black hair. Her skin looked as smooth as silk and shined a toffee glow. Her legs were long, and looked like they may have some shape to them underneath those jeans. A white tee clung to her damn fine breasts, not too big, not too small, they sat there all nice and perky. A slender little waist. She had a very nice ass. So of course, me and the guys watched as her hips swayed across the parking lot. Her backpack strapped loosely against her back as she walked past. I couldn't help but think I've met this girl before. But it didn't seem like it. I wouldn't have forgotten a face like hers. It was after school so she was probably headed to her car or whatever. Eric stepped out in front of her before she could make it past my truck. This was going to be entertaining, to say the least.

"Afternoon ladies. Looking good" He smiled as lied. The two other girls just blushed and thanked him. They were obvious damn excited for any kind of attention from anyone that hung around with me. He glanced over at me and Aaron before he spoke again. "Just wanted to say hello and roll out the welcome mat to your friend. You're new here aren't you?"

She only cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. "Yea."

"Well welcome. I'm Eric Whitman. These are my boys Aaron James and Ryan--"

" finished, her eyes sort of met mine. But her body turned in my direction as she approached the front where I was propped up against the front grill. "Ryan McCarthy. You won the Beatdown last year, and placed 3rd at this years."

I chuckled a little. "So I see I have a fan club. What's your name baby?" That's when her eyes, hazel and salacious, began to cut into me.

She kicked a laugh back at me. "Not hardly. Andrea Browning. And let's say I'm on the insider's track. I've just seen your work. Impressive but not exactly fan-worthy."

_Ouch._ It was like she just got a running start and kicked me right in the sack. I didn't quite understand this. Most girls would kill for even a glance from me. And this girl approaches me and tears into me as if she's hated me for years.

I laughed, letting her words just roll of the back. "That's funny. Can't please all my groupies. Right boys? Cause this one is obviously upset that she's been dissed."

She shot back with a smile. She just sort of watched over me. I was sure she would respond to that. The groupie insult usually gets a rise out of the sassy ones. But not her for some reason. Just the look on her face I could tell she was mulling it over, but she wasn't gonna give me the satisfaction of a response. She just spun on the heel of her sneakers and walked off. Her friends in tow. I watched her walk away. She had a really nice ass, but I wasn't gonna let that I was attracted read on my face.

So I let out a small chuckle. "Just what I thought. That chick's a waste of time dude. Let's go." I straightened up, lifting up off the front grill and got into the car. Eric and Aaron following suit behind me.

Shortly after Eric shut the door behind him and started in on me. "I don't know, Dude. That chick's pretty hot. I'm sure that's such a waste yet."

"She's a waste to me, bro." I responded starting up the Escalade. "Well for now anyway." I whipped out the parking space and started for home. That girl couldn't have been lying about seeing me fight. I wanted to do a little digging to find out that was all about.

_BROWNING_

"Hey sweetheart you're home.I heard as I entered the house through the back kitchen door. My mom was standing at island chopping up what looked like chili peppers. I acknowledged her by saying hey, then excused myself upstairs to my lair. She seemed to be really concerned with how the day went at school but I didn't feel like getting into it yet. She called out as I passed through the opening of my door. Well dinner's on at quarter til, babe. Make sure you're down then alright?"

I sat on my bed kicking off my sneakers and kicking my legs up on the footing. Ah, so relaxing. Today's me time, and I lay here in bed thinking. Not a day goes by where I regret the decision I've made. That lifestyle, the horrors that came along with that life. I wanted it all gone. I feel much relief. Well at least for now.

* * *

I guess it's easier to say I wanted the popularity I received in Miami than to say I hated it all together. That part would come later. Looking good in Miami was a must. There were hot, hard-bodies crawling all over the streets. The place is the poster child for what Party-ville, USA is supposed to be. At 15 years old, I was crawling in the club scene. I wanted to live like a rock star. But not just any rock star, THEE premiere diva of the area. And for the most part I was. Thanks to my looks. I usually don't brag about it. But I'd be lying if I said that my looks didn't get me anything in life. Because they did get me VIP into the most exclusive clubs Miami had to offer. It wasn't a good thing to be starting puberty and shaking your ass on top of a bar. Especially on a school night. It wasn't good at all. And the day I met Xavier Durden, was one of the more exciting moments of that time. But I really had no idea that it would be the beginning of a nightmarish trip could have cost me everything.

Though it didn't seem like it at first. But I, was on the road to pure insanity. I met Xavier in the summer about 3 and a half years ago. He wasn't exactly someone I expected to meet leaving a psychiatry office. You see, my Uncle Junior wanted my mom and I to try work through all our issues so he'd been setting up bi-weekly visits at the shrink's office. We need to cope after my mother's mental breakdown. Life as a single mother had reached it's breaking point. And to be honest, my life as the caretaker of this woman had reached it's breaking point. I wasn't having any fun. I was 15 for crying out loud. And the time, the sessions were a slow progress for change, but Uncle J was gonna make sure we worked it all out.

So one day, as I sat in the lobby waiting to be called in,. I flipped through an issue of Cosmo and my eyes had only briefly glanced up when I first saw him. He was the most gorgeous thing I'd every laid my green eyes on. Rocking a black Affliction Tee and a pair of old Lee's, I just knew he had a sexy body underneath there. You really don't find looks like his everyday, he gave me a once over and seemed to have approved. I bit my lip as he turned in my direction and winked as he walked by. Figured he wouldn't stop then, but it was NOT the last time we'd see other again.

About three days later I was on the strip at, Club Creme, with two of my girls, when we were invited up to the VIP area. Supposedly, there a party going on for some hot shot MMA guy in that area. I had the privilege of meeting the honoree. But I was cool with it. I just went out there get my party on. And I was content. But imagine my surprise when I get there and the host of the party wants me up in VIP with him. When I arrived. The guest of honor was no where to be found. It was interesting. Apparently, the bouncer told me the honoree was occupied at the time we arrived in VIP. So me and my girls kept the party going, dancing with each other. I was really enjoying myself when I felt a firm arm wrap around my waist, and pull me in from behind. I was caught of guard, and even more so when I was whipped around so that the guy and I stood chest to chest. I looked up and recognized the face from earlier in the week. I had heard the name before, but I had never actually met Xavier. So imagine my surprise when I see that the guy that I'd been eying at my therapist's office was actually 18 year old, MMA stud, Xavier Durden. I honestly don't think many words where exchanged that night. Xavier was so captivating. I was awestruck and I don't know why. I got lost in the music, and I got lost in him. It was only seconds grinding against his movements before I realized he and I were locking lips, and kissing like we'd been in love for years.

That night was the beginning of a sweet hell....

* * *

"...ANDREA!I heard my mother's voice call out to me, waking me out of my memories. "Come grab some dinner babe."

"Yeah I'll be down in a bit, Ma." I called back down after her.

I was adjusting well in Orlando, I guess anyway. Mom got a nice job out here working for hospital. I'm actually real proud of her. Not everyone can say they have a Doctor Mom who's just gotten over a mental breakdown. Yeah, I know right. Dr. Browning of Winnie-Palmer Hospital, even I have a hard time believing it myself. But as long as she's okay I'm good. I'm actually a lot better off now that I don't have her worrying about me and my health anymore. So I'm gonna do my best here. Make the most out of it without getting into a lot of trouble.

At least I'm trying...


End file.
